What's love got to do with it?
by Daydreamin' Doom
Summary: Joey and Seto were not a couple. More benefits less friends. It didn't help that Joey was truly in love with the cold CEO, and the man did nothing but push Joey away after all was done. Added to the fact that none of his friends approved of the fact that he was pursuing even something akin to a relationship and he was having troubles at home, things just weren't looking bright.
1. You must understand

Seto released inside the blonde boy beneath boy releasing on both their chests.  
Seto pulled out of the blonde, panting for air; he laid out on the bed with a grunt.  
"You can take a shower now, "he said, not once looking at the teen beside him.

Joey's amber eyes stared at the man who had just fucked proceeded to get off the bed, wincing at the pain which was shot through his lower back and legs.  
He didn't stop from the pain though, he just continued to walk to the bathroom that was adjoined with the bedroom.

He made it there, shut the door and locked it, then looked in the mirror and tears began to brim his eyes.  
There in the mirror was a tall, tan young eyes were red and looked hair was damp with sweat and now was surely to be in knots due to the tangles.

His body was wet with sweat().All around his body he was covered in bites and lips were even swollen from the kisses.  
That's what really knew that the bites and hickies were just signs of possessiveness not anything to do with Ra, did he hate the sight of his was just a way to keep the moans and screams down so his brother wouldn't hear.  
It was a tiring thing to deal with. No loved involved, it was just a quick fuck to Seto.

He made his way to the shower, and shivered a bit as he felt something trickle down his looked down and saw the familiar was from Seto, his body was covered in top to bottom he seemly belonged to this man.

He turned on the hot water and stepped water pelted his skin, not painfully just really made his tense muscles loosen up began to scrub himself down; smoothing it down his arms and legs, scrubbing his chest furiously, and dowsing his head in water and soap to get the stench of sex off of him. He finished the shower rather quickly; at least shorter than the usual amount of time he spent to clean himself.

Once out he moved to get ahold of a towel and walked back into the room. He saw Seto on the bed, laying on his side, the sheet covering just by his waist. His chest fully exposed, showing no markings unlike Joey's. His brown hair covered most of his face, some strands sticking due to sweat. And just for a moment he didn't look like the demon Joey had fallen in love with he looked like a normal man.

Joey sighed, he hated how this man would go to sleep not bothering to shower just because he was so much of a prick to get into the shower with him. Of course, Seto would always complain later about how he woke up feeling sticky and sweaty; which pissed Joey of to no end.  
He walked over to the edge of the bed and bent down to redress into the clothes he had taken off only hours before and thrown on the floor.

He reached down for his red shirt, he frowned at the wrinkles, but slipped it on none the less. It's not like he wasn't used to them, but he had finally had time to iron his clothes this morning and it all seemed pointless now. He exited his thoughts and began reaching for his boxers and pants.

He froze with a groan. He couldn't believe his luck. Smack dead in the middle of his pants was, well a huge cum stain. And there was no way in hell he was going out like that.

He sighed, but that quickly turned into a light chuckle. He was pretty sure he had just won the world record for sighing the most in one day. He left the room and headed for the stairs, towel still tightly secured around his waist.

Luckily Mokuba was heavy sleeper, so Joey had no worries of waking anyone up, and the fact that he slept at the opposite end of the house just helped him feel safer about the whole thing. He had no worries of Mokuba coming anywhere around him half-naked.  
He made it to the laundry room and decided to just put everything in. He might as well since he was washing everything else.

He sat on the floor of the laundry room, legs bent up. He laid his head down and closed his eyes just for some rest. He at least deserved that much, he knew he wouldn't get much of it at him anyways.

He jumped as a crash went throughout the house. Was someone trying to break in. No, no, no one is stupid enough to break into Kaiba mansion. Right? Well there was that one time that some guy broke in, but Seto ended up catching the guy. Though he did end up with a bullet in his leg. Oh Ra! What if he got shot!


	2. Make my pulse react

He quickly got out of his seated position and ran up the stairs. Quickly but quietly made his way to Seto's bedroom and pushed the door open slightly; revealing an angry half-naked Seto Kaiba. He was panting, his chest heaving in and out, water dripping from his hair. His cheeks were flush with anger, his eyes looked colder than ever.

He peered through the door for any signs of intrusion but saw nothing, but a vase broken on the floor, shattered into pieces.  
"S-Seto?" Joey called out, fear taking over in his voice.

The blue-eyed brunette turned his way, his eyes widened at the sight of Joey. He was supposed to have been gone by now, right? He glared at the teen. "What the hell do want?!"  
He honestly hadn't wanted to say that, but he couldn't deal with Joey right now.

Joey a little taken back by the harsh words, though he knew he should've been use to them began to speak. " Well...I...uh-heard a crash- that's it! And I thought someone might've broke in so I thought..," he began to trail off as Seto continued to stare him down.

"That's not what I mean," Seto said with a sigh as he walked closer," I meant why are you still here?"  
He knew Joey should be gone by now, he saw him leaving his bedroom as he was 'sleeping'.

"Well, actually there was dis stain on my clothes and so I-uh couldn't leave the house," Joey said hoping Seto could understand his explanation.

But it seemed Seto was only confused by the remark. Never had he once seen Joey worried over something as ridiculous as a stain. The guy could look a mess and he would still go out in public. Joey noticed the confusion written on Seto's face and blushed.

"I-it wasn't a normal stain..."

Seto stared at Joey even longer, what could he have possibly meant by not normal. Then it suddenly his him as Joey's face redden more than before. He honestly had no idea on how he should respond to such a thing, so instead he turned on his heel and promptly walked out of the room.

Joey quickly followed him out of the room and headed down the stairs holding the around his waist. "Oi,Kaiba! Wait up," he turned the corner that led to the laundry room and ran into something...make that

Big brown eyes lifted to come into view of cold stoic blue eyes. He shivered at the stare Kaiba gave him. It was that of which a predator gives its prey before attacking; it sent chills along his spine.

"Take these and quickly put them on," Seto said, and before Joey even had a chance to respond a bundle of dried clothes were put into his arms." And would you please stop shouting you'll wake Mokuba."

Joey flushed some at the comment, to the point where he knew he had probably been looking like a cheery since he first woke up. "Y-you're one to talk about being loud, you just smashed a vase," Joey stated," I'm surprised Mokuba didn't wake up from that."

He paused for a minute and thought," Speaking of which, why did you smash that vase?"

Seto shook some at the question, he had really hoped that Joey had forgotten about his outburst. He said nothing, avoiding the matter all together, leaving Joey to get dressed.

Joey sighed and began to dress as he pulled the towel off. Slipping his boxers on quickly; doing so with the other clothes.  
He bent down to pick up his towel not wanting to leave it on the floor, and he quickly regretted doing so as a sudden pain went through his lower back. He gritted his teeth as he suppressed a cry that was surfacing.

Though it hurt like crazy he managed to pick up the towel and put it into one of the hampers. With a groan at the feel of moving his legs he excited the laundry room and made his way to the front door. He opened the door, and left the house.


	3. Thrill of opposites attracting

It was late, the lights around the streets were the only things allowing him to see. he knew he couldn't arrive home now, unless he wanted a death sentence. It was one of the man 'perks' of being Seto Kaiba's 'lover', you can't leave till Seto wants you to leave. He frowned as he sat on the step of the huge porch.  
Pulling out his handy-dandy cellphone, he called the only person he could in this situation. Yugi.

He held the phone up to his ear and as it rang, waiting silently for his friend to pick up.

"Yug' is that you?" Joey asked once he heard the click noise indicating the phone had been picked up.  
"Joey? This is Atem...," the voice on the other end spoke, who had now been clearl identified as Atem." Yugi's asleep right-Joey do even know that it's...two in the morning."

A small gasp could be heard on Joey's part. Had it really been that late, he blushed at the thought of what had kept him up most of the night.  
" I'm sorry but Seto-," he was cut off by Atem.

" I'll be there in a minute, Joey," Atem spoke, go to the front and wait for me."

Joey said nothing and let Atem hang up the phone. But what really needed to be said, he knew what was going to happen anyways when Atem arrived.  
He got up from his seated position with a groan, as the pain shot through his back once more. At least it had died down some, but he still really wanted a bed to lie in.

He took to the path that led to the front gate and stood waiting for his ride to arrive.  
Once again he sighed for what had to have been like the umpteenth time that day. He was never like this before, he used to be the happy-go-lucky type of guy you would never see moping about. A smile always on his face, carefree. The only worry on his mind was what he was to eat that night, and for his sister. Sure, she may be better, but he was still allowed to worry for her.

He could still remember so many ways of how different he was from the person he is now. He would always talk back no matter the person, if it was someone who pissed him or any of his friends off he would have taught them a lesson, especially Kaiba.  
He could remember- " Joey!"

He lifted his head, as Atem's car rolled towards him, window rolled down. He smiled as he walked to the other side of the car, opening the door and taking a seat. Relishing the feeling of the comfortable leather.

"Thanks, Atem," the blonde said, strapping his seatbelt in. Atem said nothing as he rolled his window back up.

" So what-"

"Why were you there Joey," Atem said cutting the blonde off," we told you not to go over there anymore."

Joey didn't answer, his smile going away. He stopped trying to understand why he still went over there, and more on the reason of why he left. He knew himself he didn't want to go. He loved the way he felt with Seto; a mixture of emotions so deep he wouldn't dare let of filled him every time he was near the teen. It was a relationship he understood and didn't at the same time, a relationship he loved and hated simultaneously.

"Joey,honestly tell me why you're doing this to yourself,"Atem said, breaking through the silence and Joey's train of thought."It's not good for you and you know that."

Joey turned to face Atem, ,his face void of any emotion."I don't know,"Atem didn't seem to like that answer because Joey quickly received a glare."I honestly don't know, Atem. I-I don't enderstand it much myself."

He was speaking the truth,he didn't know what kept him going back to the house,or more specifically,Kaiba. He just knew he couldn't fight the urge to return. One call from Seto and he was right back under that roof.

Atem didn't respond back, but instead removed his seat belt and opened his door, getting out of the car.  
"We're talking about this later, Joey,"he spoke closing the car door. Joey began to the same process as Atem, only this one involved a lot of pouting as he thought of the upcoming "talk."

They made it into the house and Atem headed straight upstairs, leaving Joey at the front blonde made his way to the couch in the living room, taking a seat. Atem soon came back downstairs, only this time he had Yami following in his tracks.


	4. Only Physical

The following morning he was a awoken by the smell of coming from his left. He lifted himself up by the elbow and looked in the direction of the heavenly scent. His eyes came face to face with a pair of amethyst eyes.

"Yugi?" Joey questioned, eyes still adjusting to the bright light of day.

Yugi smiled at the awakening of his best friend. When Yami and Atem had told him about how Joey came over to the house, after Atem had bought him back, he had quickly ran over to the room that held his dear friend. Of course, after picking the lock on the door of course.

"How are you feeling, Joey?" Yugi asked as he sat near his friend on the bed.

"I'm good Yug', don't worry so much about me."

"Joey of course I'm gonna worry about you," Yugi said, eyes filling with deep concern," you're my best friend, my first friend."

Joey couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the warm feeling he got at his friend's words. And going with instincts he grabbed ahold of the boy, pulling him into a crushing hug.  
" You're to sweet on me Yugi," Joey said, deepening the hug.

Yugi smiled at the gesture," Thanks, but would you mind letting go of me Joey?"

Joey laughed some but quickly let go of his friend. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine Joey, but...um...would you tell me what happened?"

Joey flinched at the question, he seriously didn't want ot have to go through the trouble of explaining what happened. "Yugi, I really don't wanna talk about it so...," he trailed off hoping that he wouldn't have to go into detail explaining why he didn't want to explain the situation.

"Oh! Um, I understand," Yugi said, nodding his head," but please tell me if you're ever feeling bad."

Joey smiled at the knowledge of knowing he had at least one person who cared for him. "I promise I will lil' bud."

"Yugi is he up yet?!" The two teens heard a voice call out from the door.  
Yugi turned back to look at Joey, who only stared back at Yugi with pleading eyes. "Um he's not up yet," Yugi shouted back out.

A sigh was heard in response," Alright, just tell us when he does."

Yugi went over to the door to check to see if anyone was still there, and to both his Joey's pleasure there was not, both letting out grateful sighs.

"Joey?" The tri-colored hair boy said.  
Joey looked towards Yugi, not noticing he had been in a daze. "Yeah, bud?"

"Are you going to school?" Joey frowned at the question. It wasn't something he had wanted to think about.

It was a matter of going to school and having to see Seto, or missing another day of school he couldn't afford. The odds of Seto going to school was pretty high. Yeah, he missed a couple of classes, but he'd always end up at school during some point.  
He honestly didn't like having to see Seto at school and that was his main reason of not going nowadays, much to his friends displeasure. But right now, he didn't want to risk having to see Seto after the events that happened last night.

"I don't think I'm gonna go in today," Joey spoke coming to a conclusion.

Yugi only nodded his head in understanding.


	5. Only Logical

It was a week after that incident.

Joey had ended up going to school the next day much to his displeasure, but to his surprise Seto had never came to school that day. He did however come the next day, but shared no type of interaction with Joey that day, much less that week.

Joey hadn't received a call, a text, a message, or anything from Seto. Almost has if had been suddenly dropped like trash, which is what Joey had pretty much felt like when he was around Seto.

Though he liked not having to deal with the feelings that Seto would bring him, at the same time he couldn't help but want these feelings to come back. Of course, he would never admit that.

But let's see it in a different perspective for awhile, more specifically, Seto's point of view.  
Seto moved down the hall's of Kaiba corp. avoiding any and all contact with everyone. It's not like he was upset with anyone; actually his employees were being more competent than usual. Which has really helped his stress.

Now you may be wondering what may be stressing him out...well, hopefully that's a rhetorical question. Honestly, what teenage C.E.O would not be stressed out with having to deal with work, school, his brother, and a relationship.

Yes, yours truly, Seto Kaiba was in a relationship. With who? Well none other than a Joey Wheeler. Not like it was a big deal or anything.

At least not in the beginning it wasn't . But it seemed as though that wasn't the case anymore.

Xx FlashbackxX

About a month, maybe a month and a half, after it all began Joey and Seto had just finished one of there one of their many rendezvous and the blonde was in the shower as Seto laid on the bed waiting for the other teen to get. As he waited he began to think, think of what he was doing. How he was handling this whole thing, what it meant to him...what it meant to Joey. Yes, a weird thought process indeed, but it needed to be thought about.

He knew in the back of his mind that what he was doing was wrong. Wrong to treat Joey such a way, but it was what he was used to, a routine he could stick with. It was easier on him to just not show any type of feeling to the teen, much, much easier. As for how he was handling it, well there wasn't much to handle when involved in an only physical relationship.

Though when a problem arose he made sure to handle the situation quickly and with precision as to not cause more problems.

Then lastly as to what this meant to him. In the beginning he had just wanted the mutt for himself; prideful reasoning. It was mainly to prove that he could have anything he wanted, ever if it was the mutt who fought with him everyday.

Then his reasoning began to change. For the better he didn't know. But now he wanted Joey for more purposes than just that of a whore. He was starting to need Joey in more ways than one, he wanted to grab out and hold onto Joey, do things he never thought of doing with another person than Mokuba.

But what about Joey? Did the blonde even care?

He had never honestly bothered to find out what feelings Joey held behind their relationship. He had always doubted that he even held any with how he went along so easily with this 'relationship'.

Joey had agreed to it without Seto even having to force anything on him. Maybe Joey just wanted a good fuck too? Of course if that was true Joey could've had anyone he wanted. The mutt wasn't bad looking at all, and he surely would've wanted someone with a more...loving side. Unless he wanted a no strings attached type of relationship. But Joey didn't seem the type to do any of that.

There could always be the possibility that Joey might possibly like him back and that's why he stuck around. But then again Joey didn't seem the type to fall in love with a 'cold hearted bastard'.

Seto sighed angrily. If there was one thing he hated it was not being sure about things. One of the many reasons he fought Joey was because he was so indecisive! He could never make up his mind, he had too many thoughts going through it, contrary to popular belief.

"I'm finished!" he heard Joey say as the teen opened the door. Seto sat up in the bed, eyeing the work he had done Joey.

He smirked. Hickies ran from his neck to his waist. Bites on both shoulders, and on his neck. And those rosy lips were still swollen, and maybe a little bruised form when he had bit and sucked at them. Each act had Joey moaning and screaming. Something Seto took pride in doing.

He snapped back once he noticed the blush Joey had gotten from his scan over. Seto smirked.

" What are you blushing about, not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Joey's blush stayed, but his eyebrows narrowed in anger," No need to be such a douche!"  
After saying that he quickly grabbed his clothes off the floor and stormed out of the room.

Seto stared at the door the blonde had just rushed out of. He honestly hadn't meant for what he said to sound so cold, it was seriously just his normal voice. It's not like it was his fault he was raised in a manor of where he had to make everything seem frightening, which included his voice.

He had gone down stairs to see where Joey went, he was surprised to see his front door unlocked and slightly open. Ra! The teen wasn't even fully dressed yet. Seto promptly left through the door to order the teen back in, but instead of finding just a half-naked Joey he was greeted by a small red car with a tall, angry tri-colored haired pharaoh who was yelling at Joey.

Unluckily for Seto those angry crimson eyes of the pharaoh landed upon him.


	6. Ignore what you feel

"Seto!" An angry Atem yelled as he made his way over to the CEO who had kept his stoic face as the other's eyes bore into him.

"I don't care if we're family, Seto, but if you call Joey over here one more time I-"

Seto stopped him as he himself began to talk, a small smirk on his face," You'll what Atem? Joey's grown he can make his own decisions, if he chooses to come when I call him then let him. You have no right to decide for him."

Seto was being a hypoicrite right there. He had always made Joey come here, and if Joey ever seemed to put up protest he'd walk away or hang up. He wouldn't text, no that left room for responses, and he honestly didn't want that.

"You little-"

"Atem stop it," Joey shouted as he moved in between the two," Seto's right, I can think for myself and if I choose to come here, I choose to come here."

The smirk on Seto's face got a little bigger as Joey spoke. He loved to hear his name and the word 'right' to follow after, the only thing that made this better was that Joey was the one who had said it. The Joey that had constantly fought and argued with him. The Joey that would rather give up his Red Eyes Black Dragon before he admit that he was right, did just that.

It made Seto feel great.

" If that's all, I'll be going," Seto said as he turned on his heel and began walking back towards his door, but soon stopped and turned to face Joey. " Night Pup."

xX End of flasback xX

Now that may not seem like a big deal to anybody, but to Seto it was.

For one he had said it out of affection. It wasn't like it was a new emotion, he had shown Mokuba plenty of affection before, but to show it to another person it was unnatural; at least to him.

Another thing was that he had switched an insulting nickname into a lovable pet name. Definitely not something he had planned to say. Which led to the last problem, it had felt so natural to say it! As if it was something he had spoken on a daily basis towards Joey. Which in a way he did, but it was 'mutt' not 'puppy'. Worst of all he had loved the way the words slipped from bettween his lips.

He was beginning to love a lot of things about Joey...

"Mr. Kaiba," a short woman with short black hair and honey brown eyes spoke as she came into the office of her boss," they need you in meeting room four."

Getting up from his desk, Seto made his way to the door, only stopping momentarily to take the papers the woman was handing to him.

He could definitely use this meeting right now to get his mind off of things. Now wasn't the tie to be thinking about Joey, now was the time to be thinking of things that could benefit Kaiba Corp.

Going into the meeting room he was greeted by the sight of none of than Duke Devlin.

Seto sighed. Not that business was bad between the them , it was just that Duke had the tendency to bring his personal life into work life, which could do some bad for Seto right now.

For you see, Duke has recently become friends with his...pup, Joey. Due to none Joey's friends really liking him he didn't really have to wonder how Duke would react as they talked.

" Hey Chicken," Duke said upon realizing Seto entering the room. Seto growled but thought it best to ignore the comment and just get this meeting over with.

"Why have you been hiding?"

That comment kind of pissed him off, Seto Kaiba did not hide! Even though his inner mind told him to just attack the bastard that was obviously provoking him went with his better judgment and let the new insult pass. Giving Duke more free will to continue on.

"You haven't been coming to school, why not?"

Seto's brow twitched a bit. Is this what it was all about? Him not having gone to school?!

"I have work, what's a week of classes I already know about, when I have a business to run," Seto said, sighing letting some of his stress out.

Duke made a mocking smile, clearly not believing what Seto was saying. " Is that the only reason you weren't there? Are you sure it doesn't have to do with a certain blonde Yankee."

Seto choked a little, is this what people thought he absent for. They thought he was running from Joey!? Far from it, truth be told. He would much rather be with him than in this infuriating place any longer. But Duke, nor anyone else needs to know that information though.

"That certainly wasn't the reason, Devlin," Seto stated," it was work and work only."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Duke said, a small smirk on his mouth," I know what's happening to you."

Now honestly Seto felt that he should have just shrugged that last comment off, but the way Duke had said it. As if he had been through something somewhat similar to what Seto was going through made the statement a little more appealing.

"I had the same mask you did, I did the exact same thing as you do," Duke said, his tone serious as he spoke," Always keeping that same attitude, but then you meet that one person who slowly, but surely will begin to knock down those walls you've built up for yourself."

That was actually a shocker to Seto. Ever since he had met the Dice King he had felt nothing but a rather playful atmosphere around the guy, even during work he would play around if the opputunity arose.

" I think...I lo-," Seto stopped himself, did he really want to speak to Duke about this?

"You don't have to tell me now, we could always talk later," Duke said smiling, knowing he was in the very least getting through to the guy," trust me, you'll want someone to talk to."

Seto smiled, well it came out more like a smirk, towards Duke." Tha-," Seto was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Ah sorry lemme take this," Duke said answering his phone.


End file.
